You Can't Force Love
by X-Mrs-Scott-X
Summary: Everyone knows that you can force love, but Dan Scott and Jimmy James think otherwise. For the sake of their companies and more money they arrange a marriage for their children. However it doesnt go as smoothly as they hoped!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Tree Hill is a fairly small town, in North Carolina. The type of town where everyone knows everyone. However even though its size, this didn't affect the two big companies that run within. The James's and the Scott's, the two richest families in the state at least if not the whole of America. Jimmy James, the owner of the car company Jaguar. And Dan Scott the owner of Land Rover. These companies are the biggest however something changed one day.

Both wives of Jimmy and Dan where pregnant at the time. No one knows why the two rival men decided to meet to talk, neither do they themselves really. They both decided that one day their companies would need to combine together and be one. This will make their businesses successful and powerful earning both families millions of dollars. They however needed to both think of a way to do this. Their unborn children became the answer to their worries, and confusion. Once these children where 20 years old, everything would be resolved.

7 months later, both Lydia James and Deb Scott gave birth to two beautiful children; Haley James and one month old Nathan Scott. Both children grew up in completely separate homes, and led separate lives. However due to the rivalry of the two companies showing they both soon learnt to hate each other. Even though the two children grew up in different households, this didn't stop them meeting and going to the same schools. Where their rivalry from the workplace of their fathers continued and descended down to them. Nathan and Haley couldn't stand each other. They both where completely different people with different personalities all together. Nathan was a typical jock, who loved to be around women. He had a different girl every night because he could, he was the most popular and talented person in Tree Hill High School. The complete King and totally ran the school along with his other jock friends and followers. Haley on the other hand was a completely different; she was a quite girl who only had a small circle of friends. She was the cleverest person in Tree Hill; running the tutor centre where she helped those who were struggling with their work. Haley was an honours student, always ahead with her work which her world revolved around school and work. Haley only had a few friends, one of her closet friends was Peyton Sawyer. She was a cheerleader and part of that group but she didn't like being a cheerleader. She loved hanging around with Haley, the only reason that Peyton became a cheerleader was because her mother was on when she was in high school. Peyton and Haley spent a lot of time together outside of school, however not so much within due to Haley's busy tutoring schedule.

Nathan and Haley's lives where set to change once they were 20 years old and back from college. Haley went to Stanford College where she studied teaching, and Nathan went to Duke with a basketball scholarship. Their personalities didn't change much, they were still the same people in college Haley all about the work and Nathan all about the women. Dan and Jimmy where proud of their children, but knew that due to the children's disgust the each other the decision that they made 20 years ago wasn't going to go down well with them.

* * *

><p>The time had come for the parents to tell their children about everything that they had planned when their mothers where pregnant. Lydia was dreading this part she knew that her daughter was not going to take it well. Haley was such a loving person but she was so stubborn, this was not going to go down well with her. Deb was also worried she knew that her son loved having different women, so just being stuck with the one. And not even one that he gets along with or likes was not going to go down well with him either. Both of the women where seriously doubting what their husbands had agreed 20 years ago. Originally they had all planned to tell Nathan and Haley together in the same room but the plans had changed. Both Deb and Lydia wanted to tell their children separately due to the fact that they knew that they would both react so badly.<p>

Lydia and Jimmy James knew that the day had come to tell their daughter about the rest of her life, and what had been planned out for her. She was still living at home after just returning from college. She managed to get the qualifications that she needs to become a teacher, she just could not find a job at the moment. Meaning that she was stuck living with her mum and dad for the meantime. They were all sat around the table eating dinner when Lydia decided that this would be the perfect time for them to tell her.

"Haley darling, we have something to tell you"

"Sure Mom, what's wrong?"

"You know that we don't get along with the Scott's right?"

"Yess Daddy I know that, you hate Dan. And I hate their stupid son Nathan!" _**Lydia's heart felt like it had stopped, she knew that Haley didn't like Nathan. But she didn't know that Haley would use such a strong word as hate.**_

"Yes well 20 years ago whilst your mother was pregnant I meant with Dan"

"You met with him? What about, I don't understand I thought you hated him!"

"Haley let your farther explain!" _**If she was getting mad now, what was she going to be like when everything was explained to her Lydia thought. **_

"Anyway! We met and had a meeting, it came apparent that someday our companies would work better as one it would earn us more money and overall be more successful. Well at the time your mother was 2 months pregnant. Me and Dan couldn't think of a logical way to solve our problems at that moment in time and we both wanted our companies to be our companies for some time more. So we decided that as his wife was pregnant you two would solve our problems"

"You want me to run the company?" _**Haley was so confused at this point, she didn't really understand where her Dad was going with this one. It was worrying her slightly. **_

"Yes, but there is more Haley please just let him explain"

"Hunny yes we want you to run the company but with Nathan we want you two to combine them both together and run them as one"

"You're joking right? You want me to work with that twat? You let me spend at the time studying at college to get my teaching degree and you're not letting me be a teacher you want me to run your stupid company that you obviously care more about compared to your daughter!"

"Haley please don't be mad! Let me just explain. There is more!"

"More...Dad are you kidding me there is more to this little story of yours!" _**Haley couldn't believe that there was more to this stupid story! **_

"Haley darling calm down please. Let your Dad carry on!" _**Lydia was getting worried about Haley she was getting more angry by the second. **_

"Fine!"

"We knew that you two would refuse to work together, so we had to bring you closer somehow. We arranged for you two to get married and…"

"WHAT! YOUR JOKING ARENT YOU!"

"Haley!"

"NO MOM. This has got to be some kind of joke. You arranged for me to marry some guy that I hardly know and hate! Just for the sake of your company! I actually hate you Dad. I am not going to marry him. I am 20 years old and I'm allowed to make my own decisions and my decision is that I am not going to marry him EVER"

**Haley stormed out of the house, slamming the front door. A few seconds later her parents heard the car start and she sped away. They knew exactly where she was going, she will go to Peyton's but they didn't follow her she needed to calm down before they told her the rest of the story. **

"Well that went well then!"

"Jimmy I can't help but feel like we just lost our daughter. She took that really badly and you haven't even finished yet"

"Don't worry Lydia she will come round!"

"I don't think she will"

* * *

><p>Dan and Deb had also made the decision to tell their son about what was to come of him in the future. Deb was very concerned about how Nathan was going to take the news. He was in his bed room on his NBA live game. In a few days he was set to leave to train with the Charlotte Bob Cats, playing in the NBA as their point guard.<p>

"Nathan Son, I need to tell you something!"

"Yeah Dad, I'm in the middle of a game so you'll have to talk to me whilst I'm doing this!"

"Nathan honey can't you just pause the game?"

"Mom I'm playing online against Tim! No. Just talk to me like this please!"

"Fine. Well Nathan you know the James's?"

"Yes Dad I know them. They have that dork of a child Holly or whatever her name is. She was a totally nerd in high school. Such a bitch!"

"Nathan don't talk about her like that!"

"Sorry Mom! Carry on Dad!"

"Yes well we made an agreement about 20 years now to join out companies together. Long story short we want you and Haley to run the company together. Joining them together will make much more money in will be so beneficial for everyone!"

_**Nathan was so shocked at what his dad just said he threw his game controller **_"You want me to work with Haley? Every day? Does this mean that I can't go play for the Bob Cats? You raised me as a basketball player, so set on the fact that I would be in the NBA some day and now you're taking that away from me so I can run your stupid company with some bitch that I don't even like!"

"Nathan calm down!"

"No Mom! This isn't fair, the NBA was for the rest of my life. I had everything planned I was supposed to be leaving in 2 weeks. Why did you let me go to college and allow me to get into the Bob Cats if you knew that this was going to happen all along! You're both bastereds!"

"Nathan son! There is more we planned for you to get married to her as well. It's all arranged!"

"You're unbelievable! Both of you!"

**Nathan didn't care that his game against Tim was still going, Tim would be winning for sure by now. He stormed out of the house and sped off in his car he needed to cool down. He couldn't handle this anymore he hated his parents, gearing him up for the NBA then springing this on him! It just wasn't fair how could they do this to him. He hated Haley there was no way that he could get along with her!**

"Well he took that one well"

"Dan are you kidding, he stormed out! We made a mistake doing this, what where we thinking!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Haley went straight to Peyton's house of course she did where else would she go. She knew that her parents would gather where she would go, and secretly hoped that they wouldn't follow her she was too annoyed to talk to them at the moment. Haley didn't knock, she never did Peyton always has her music too loud. Peyton of course was listening to her music when Haley walked into her room.<p>

"Hey Foxy what's up?"

_**Haley slammed her bag down on the floor then threw herself backwards onto the bed. **_"You'll never guess what my stupid parents have done!"

"Changed the washing powder again?"

"I'm being serious Peyton this time it's bad!" _**As much as she loved her best friend for trying to make a joke out of the situation, this really wasn't the right time or situation to do so. **_

"Why what have they done?"

"They have organised for me to get married!"

"Oooo who's the guy, is he fit?"

"Peyton! Its Nathan Scott!"

"Nathan Scott as in the basketball high school star jock Nathan Scott?"

"Yes Peyton that Nathan Scott! It gets better, I have to work with him because they want us to join the companies together!"

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

"But you just finished college. How can they do this? You're not going to do it are you?"

"I'm going to try and stop them yes. Whether I can do that is another story, somehow I don't think I've got a chance on winning this one. I think I'm going to be becoming a Scott soon and there is nothing that I can do about it!"

"Sure there is something that you can do?"

"I don't think that there is. They seem to have everything planned. If they knew that this was going to happen why would they let me go to college? Why would they let me get the qualifications to be a teacher, wait for me to start looking for jobs. And then tell me that they have the rest of my life planned and I am in fact not allowed to be a teacher anymore"

"I don't know, I really don't. It's not right that they can do this to you. Surely they can't force you to do this can they?"

"I don't know I'm twenty years old, they shouldn't be able to make me do this. I don't know Peyton, maybe I should give Nathan a chance. My dream was to be a teacher, and now I can't do that anymore I have to work for some car company! I don't even like cars!"

"Haley, what about Chris? What are you going to do about him?"

"I forgot about him, dam. I don't know. I really don't.

* * *

><p>Nathan was not taking the new news very well either. When he was annoyed he usually went out drinking and slept with girls. However he felt like he needed to talk to someone. He knew that his parents would assume that he would go to Tim's and his Mom would most likely try and follow him. So he needed to go somewhere unexpected. He remembered that there was a river court next to the river just outside of town. He knew that his cousin went there with friends. He never really spoke to Lucas Scott, yes he was on the basketball team but he was different to Nathan himself and the other players. Even though they were related their Dad's brothers, but hated each other so they never really got to spend time with each other apart from at family parties which didn't happen often but often enough for everyone to pretend that they got along within the family. Where in reality none of them really did get along especially not Dan and his brother Keith. This mean that Nathan and his cousin didn't really get along either, it was almost expected of them to hate each other. Nathan decided that he would go there he needed to think; he did his best thinking when he was on the court. He had a basketball in the boot of his car, it was always there. When he pulled up at the court he could see Lucas there, he was there alone though so Nathan decided that he would get out of the car. Maybe talking to Lucas would help him anyway.<p>

"Nathan?" _**Lucas couldn't help but feel surprised that Nathan was there, he was also holding a basketball in his hand. Of course it looked newer than the tatty thing that he was holding everything was like that with their side of the Scott family. **_

"Hi, hope you don't mind I just need to think about some stuff. There was no point going to the school I knew that the gym would be locked then I remembered this place"

"Yeah sure it's fine. Are you okay?" _**Lucas didn't see Nathan that much but he knew that his cousin was annoyed he had never seen him be so annoyed. He wasn't even like this after they lost a basketball game. **_

_**Nathan didn't really want to talk about it, but to be honest Lucas wouldn't tell anyone he knew that. Lucas wasn't the type to do something like that. But then again he was friends with Haley, Lucas was with Haley's best friend Peyton. Nathan still however decided that he would talk to Lucas about it. **_"Just something that my Dad has done. He's really wound me up this time, I know he does it all the time but this time it's particularly bad"

"What has he done this time?"

"I'm getting married to Haley James, and we have to join the two companies and work together!"

"You what? That's mad!"

"Tell me about it. It's like a few hours ago I was single and going to be in the NBA. Now I am apparently getting married and running a business"

"That sucks man! What you going to do?"

"Right now, play basketball. Fancy a game?"

"Yeah"

Nathan knew that it wasn't a very long conversation, and not very deep. But he just needed to get the basics out and then not think about what was going to happen with his life. Basketball was all that he has known since he was a young boy, he imagined giving it up because he had to retire when he was too old. He never dreamt of having to give it up in order to be married and running my Dad's company with Haley James!

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that Nathan and Haley are taking the news badly the parents decided that they would have a meeting to discuss the situation and what they are doing to about it. The James made their way round to the Scott's mansion which was just down the round from theirs. The butler answered the door, and led Lydia and Jimmy in the dining room where Dan and Deb where sat waiting for them. They all sat down, and shook each other's hands.<p>

"I called you over here, because Nathan didn't take this news lightly" _**Dan explained. **_

"Haley seemed to take it quite badly too."

"Jimmy badly is an understatement; she stormed off and said that she wasn't going to do it." _**Lydia felt like she had to tell the truth and not twist it like her husband did. **_

"Nathan did the exact same Lydia. We haven't seen him since!" _**Deb felt happier once she knew that Haley had reacted the same way as Nathan which is why she then told Lydia how Nathan reacted in an attempt to make her feel better about the situation, and possibly get the men to call the whole thing off. **_

"Right so clearly we need to talk about a solution to this problem. It's not going to work if both of the kids are refusing to do anything!" _**Dan tried taking the lead in this situation; purely because he thought that he was better than Jimmy.**_

"Yes, but we don't want to put this deal off. It will affect the companies a lot if we put this off even more" _**Jimmy still felt like they made a good decision all those years ago. **_

"I agree with that, we can't put this deal off. We just need to think of a way of making the kids do this!"

Lydia and Deb where not happy about what both of their husbands where talking about. They didn't like the deal that they made all of those years ago and they still don't like it. Their children obviously weren't happy about this either if they are refusing to do it there is no way that they are going to be able to think of a way to fix it or force Nathan and Haley into doing anything that they clearly do not want to do.

"Jimmy there is no way that Haley is going to do this you saw the way that she reacted to everything that you said! You can't make her do something that she doesn't want to do, she is stubborn she will not do it. We might end up losing our daughter I don't want to do that Jimmy I really don't!" _**Lydia was scared that if they tried to make Haley do this she would just walk away and they would never see her again. She didn't want to lose her daughter she was the most important thing in the world that she had. **_

"Lydia calm down we are not going to lose our daughter. She will come round and do everything that she is told to do don't worry about that!"

"No she is not Jimmy, she is stubborn like me and if I was in that situation then I wouldn't do it. Which means that she won't either!" _**Lydia just wanted to stop all of this rubbish, she was fed up of it all. Haley clearly didn't want to participate in this plan and neither from where she heard does Nathan. Therefore there was no point of doing this at all because neither of them would be happy. **_

"Right I have an idea. We tell them that they have to stay married for 18 months and after that if it still isn't working then, they can get a divorce to end it. But they still have to work together at least" _**Dan was proud of his idea, he thought that it would be logical. They would still be working together which is what the whole thing was based on really the two companies and ways to get them to combine together. **_

"Yes that sounds reasonable, they should at least be able to try the marriage thing then"


End file.
